


Food For Thought

by Zoya87



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 08:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12406764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya87/pseuds/Zoya87
Summary: When two suspicious sandwiches are eaten the events that follow are spicy.





	Food For Thought

We had been in the woods for a few days. My best friend and sergeant Callius who was a high elf just like me. He was tall with long blonde hair and had green eyes. I was a little bit shorter than he was and I had long black hair and blue eyes. We sat across from each other with a small table between us inside our large tent.

"This was sent from Norm he said it was the last of the sandwich supply," I said to Callius as I set the sandwiched on the table.

They were two mushroom sandwiches with red peppers and lettuce. Not my particular favorite, but food was food out here.

"Well, Daren let's eat. It's an odd sandwich, but it's better than nothing." Callius said to me.  
I picked up my sandwich and began to eat. It was spicy and flavorful, completely unexpected to me.

"Mmm this is good," I said between bites.

Callius simply nodded and continued eating. I was hungry and the food actually tasted good. I was about halfway finished with the sandwich when my body started to feel warm. I thought it must be the spiciness of the sandwich. I continued to scarf it down. I finished my sandwich before Callius and then proceeded to watch him eat the rest of his sandwich.

"Is it hot in here or is it just me?" I asked.

Callius nodded as he continued to eat. "Hot," he muttered between bites.

I stripped off my cloak but began to sweat anyway. I took my shirt off as Callius finished his sandwich.

"It's really hot in here," I said.

"Yes, it is. I think you've got the right idea," Callius said. He stripped off his sergeant's vest and top leaving his undershirt on.

My body felt hot and ached. I felt hot all over and my sensitive bits ached. My nipples and crotch tingled in a sexual way. I looked to Calius as he finished his sandwich. I saw him through a new light. He was very attractive and I wanted him. I was overcome with the sudden urge to fuck him. He looked up at me as he took the last bite of his sandwich swallowing it down. He had a confused expression on his face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He said.

"Like what?" I tried to restrain myself.

"Like you're a starving man and I'm a T-bone steak."

He was right, I couldn't deny my hunger for him. I slowly slid the table to the side so there was nothing separating us.

"Don't you feel hot?" I said.

A blush crossed his face as I crept closer to him. "Well yes, but don't change the subject, Daren. What are you doing?"

I drew closer to Callius slowly crawling forward. His eyes widened, but he didn't move. I was within an inch of his face.

"Daren," He whispered placing his hands on my chest.

I leaned in close to his sensitive elven which were an erogenous zone for ears. "Let me help you out of your shirt."

I began to pull his shirt off his body as I leaned in close and licked his ear. He gasped and I felt his hands tremor under my body.

"Daren!" He cried but didn't push me away.

His hands slid down my chest to my waist where he gripped onto me firmly. I stripped his undershirt off of him in one go. He leaned in and began to kiss up my neck until he got to, my ear. He gingerly licked my ear sending a chill down my spine. I let out a moan as he slowly licked my ear.

 

I moved my leg across him so I was in his lap. I pulled my head away from his ear and looked him in his eyes. He had a need as great as mine reflected in his green eyes. He looked so innocent with a blush across his face. I leaned in and kissed him. He tasted spicy like the sandwich we had eaten. His tongue darted out of his mouth meeting mine eagerly.

His hands slid lower until he was squeezing my ass. I pulled back from our kiss and attempted to push him down. He resisted and tried to roll me over so he was on top. I fought back and stayed on top. It felt like he was only half resisting. Soon I had him on the ground beneath me.

Callius smirked at me. "Seems like you won."

I smiled at him. "You didn't seem to be putting up much of a fight."

He laughed nervously. "I suppose I didn't."

I reached down and caressed his chest; his body arched up at my touch. He was as needy as I was. I leaned down and began to suck on one of his nipples. He let out a moan and ran his hands up my back as he arched his chest. I felt like my cock was going to burst through my pants. I wanted to fuck Callius, but I also wanted to enjoy every bit of his body at the same time.

"Daren!" He moaned. "Your touch is electric to me. Don't stop."

I switched to his other nipple as he squirmed beneath me. I slid my hands down and began to fiddle with his pants. Calllius's arms traveled up my back and neck to my ears. He began to rub them sensually riling me up. I gasped and teased his nipple as he teased my ears.

I lifted my head up pulling myself away from his chest. I undid his pants and began sliding them off of him. I stripped him of his pants and noticed his tented undergarment. I pulled his undergarment down slowly sliding it off of his body.

I stood up and dropped my pants and undergarment. I grabbed my erect member stroking it gently. "Callius, I want your mouth around my cock."

He got on his knees and looked up at me with lust in his eyes. I could tell he wanted this as much as I did. He grabbed hold of my cock and slowly began to lick around the base of my hard member. He slid my cock into his mouth engulfing my rod in his hot silky sensation. I moaned as he bobbed his head back and forth on my cock.

I gasped and ran my hands through his hair. I moved my fingers nimbly to his ears and began to stroke them. With his mouth full of my cock he moaned and looked up at me needily. I knew what we both wanted. I slowly pulled out of Callius's mouth and he licked his lips.

"Lay down," I said.

Calius laid back on the floor of the tent. I kneeled between his legs spreading them apart. I lifted his legs up revealing his tight pucker. My loins were ablaze and I just wanted to fuck him, but this was Callius. I wanted to look out for him so I leaned down and began to lick his entrance.  
He gasped as my tongue encircled his entrance feeling him out. I wiggled my tongue and slid it inside of him. I slowly slid my tongue in and out of his tight entrance. My cock tensed at the erotic situation I was in. I never thought I would be eating Callius's ass. When he seemed   
thoroughly lubricated I pulled away from his lush ass. His head was tilted back, his lips parted in a silent moan. I moved my member between his legs and leaned in pressing myself against his entrance.

"Do you want it?" I asked.

"Yes, please," he sighed.

Slowly my cock spread his waiting asshole apart and slid in. His tight entrance convulsed around my cock as I slid inside of him. Slowly I spread him open sliding my cock further and further inside until I was completely inside of him. He let out a moan as my cock stuffed his tight ass. I bent over placing an arm on either side of his head. He wrapped his arms around my neck.

Slowly I began moving my cock back and forth inside of his tight hole. He gasped as I slowly pumped my cock inside of him.

"Daren," he moaned.

I leaned in and nibbled on his ear. "Yes?"

"Ahh you feel so good inside of me," he sighed.

"Mmm yeah, you like it?" I asked.

"Yes," it was a low whisper.

I kissed him as I picked up the pace a bit fucking his faster. I wanted to just pound away at his ass, but I restrained myself. I would take it slow and gently. With each rhythmic stroke, my cock pulsed with pleasure inside his tight ass.

"Oh Daren you feel so good inside of me," he said.

His cock was hard and bounced with each thrust of my hard member. I thrust quicker and harder losing my restraint. I reached down and began to stroke his hard member. He moaned in delight and I felt him tighten around my cock.

"Callius I love the way you feel around me."

"Yes," He moaned as I continued to fuck him. "I love the way you feel inside of me."

His body quivered as I fucked him and stroked his hard cock. I fucked him faster and harder as he squeezed my cock tighter. I pumped my cock into his tight hole moaning at the ecstasy of it all.

"Daren," Callius moaned. "I'm so close. I want to cum with your cock inside of me."

I fucked his ass harder my own need drawing me closer to orgasm. "I want to cum inside of you Callius."

I leaned closer to him and began to kiss his ear and lick it. Callius moaned his pleasure overwhelming him. Soon I felt him tighten around me as he let out a lewd moan. Callius shot his hot sticky load across his chest as he came from our intimacies. I knew I was close and seeing Callius cum pushed me over the edge. I thrust inside of him as a wave of pleasure washed over me. I came deep inside of him as I moaned in his ear.

I pulled out of Callius and laid down next to him. My body began to cool down and I seemed to return to normal. I briefly wondered what had come over me and driven me to fuck Callius. I looked over to him, and he looked at me. His expression was unreadable. I began to wonder if whatever swept over us was wearing off.

Callius grabbed his shirt and used it to clean himself up. He tossed it aside as he scooted closer to me. He curled up next to me and wrapped his arm around me. I relaxed as we silently enjoyed each other's companionship. I felt confused. How did I feel about Callius?

Callius's hand trailed down my chest and then he pulled me closer to him. He propped himself up on his side and leaned over me kissing me gently on the lips. His kiss felt electric to me and I knew that it wasn't just whatever had taken hold of us before.

"Callius," I murmured.

"Was that too much?" He said beginning to pull away from me.

"No! Not at all." I said pulling him back.

We kissed again and I ran my hands through his soft long golden hair. He caressed my face lifting my chin up and sliding his tongue into my mouth. My tongue intertwined with his as we kissed sensually.

He slowly pulled away from our kiss. "Daren," He said gazing into my eyes. "Is this okay with you?" Callius ran his hand over my chest.

"Yes," I said.

"Good," he said. "I know whatever happened earlier wasn't natural, but I liked it. I like you, Daren."

"I like you too Callius."

He laid back down next to me. "I wonder if it was something in the sandwiches."


End file.
